The present invention is generally in the field of battery monitors. Battery monitors provide data for at least one battery, which comprises cells or strings of cells.
Typical battery monitors do not incorporate safety devices. In addition, typical battery monitors have relatively high power consumption.
Therefore, a need exists for battery monitors that incorporate safety devices and reduce power consumption.